Disappointments
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Hook isn't quite his self, and Emma wants to know what's going on. Unfortunately for Hook, he says the wrong words, can he fix it? Continuation from the end of episode 4.04: "The Apprentice". Oneshot.


**A/N: Finally, I have been trying to get this written since I finished re-re-re-watching Sunday's episode. I'm not quite sure I'm totally happy with it, but this is what I got. I hope you enjoy. And don't forget, I always love to hear what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

To say that Emma felt flustered would be an understatement. This whole business with the Ice Queen was really starting to get on her nerves. What in the world could this woman possibly want with her? Sure she was special, but she was only special because she was the Saviour. She was the one to break the curse that was on everyone from the Enchanted Forest, without that she would just be a normal everyday woman. Ok, maybe not normal, everyday, she'd still be a Princess, but she still had a hard time thinking of herself like that.

"Alright Hook, let's go. I guess the only way I'm going to get any answers is if we find the Ice Queen," there was almost a growl of frustration when she spoke. She knew her father had heard it instantly because he was giving her that look. The look that told her she needed to have patience, that everything would work out in the end all because they were together. Over these past few years Emma had become very good at recognizing that look, it was understanding that look and taking his advice that was the tricky part. She had never had this sort of problem when she was still living in Boston, it was almost like a sixth sense, she could always find her perp.

Emma was so deep in her own thoughts that it wasn't until they were outside of the Sheriff's office and on the street that she noticed he hadn't said a word. He had stood silently by her side, merely following her about. Even in the worst of times that Emma could remember, Hook had always had at least something to say, now he was quiet, and Emma was quickly realizing that she really didn't like it.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked him as they walked on, lifting her hand to graze his leather clad arm, placing it right above the spot that flesh gave way to metal. Emma snatched her hand back startled when Hook actually flinched at the contact. As she took a moment she then realized what must be bothering the old pirate.

"I'm fine Swan, just determined to find that Ice Wench and see what she wants with you," Hook told her, covering his flinch well. Had she not had her super power, she was almost certain she would have believed him. He was hiding the truth well, but then again, she knew he was an excellent liar, he had 300 years to practice and hone his craft.

"You're lying," Emma said without hesitation. She stopped in her tracks, staring Hook down like she used to, back when he was still in league with Cora. "This is about your hand isn't it?" it was almost more of a statement than a question, but Emma felt sure that she knew what she was talking about.

She saw the sigh on Hook's face seconds before he actually allowed the breath to pass by his lips. "Swan please, we don't have time to discuss my disappointments, we are on a mission," he told her, gesturing about them with his right hand as if this would help him prove his point that they needed to get a move on. Emma, however, was unconvinced. Now she had more questions than answers, what did he mean by disappointments? He spoke as if there were various things that were weighing on his mind, other than the fact that he had been given his left hand back for what seemed like the blink of an eye only to have it snatched back again.

"Disappointments?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling a lit put off. Was he talking about their date last night? She had thought it had gone so well, minus of course the thief crashing into the waiter and spilling wine on her dress, but she thought they had done a good job in covering for it. They had laughed, smiled and the goodnight kiss was something her father should never know about. Emma found herself instinctually taking a step back. She honestly thought she had been hurt enough by men, and she had assumed that Hook was a safe bet, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not consciously anyways.

Emma instantly saw a change in his demeanor, something akin to horror on his face as he took a step towards her, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, this time it was Emma's turn to flinch away, but Hook did not allow this to deter him. She knew he must be fully aware of what she was thinking, as easy as it was for Emma to read him, she too was like an open book. Exactly had he had told her when they had first met, climbing that beanstalk together.

"Love, please believe me when I say there is nothing you could ever do that would cause me to be disappointed in you." he moved his right hand up, much like they had last night before their kiss, finding her own hand and allowing their fingers to slid together until they seemed to lock into place. "Gaining and losing my hand again have just made me realize a few things. They are things that I must deal with on my own. I'm sorry my present attitude has caused any doubts in your mind, that was not my intentions," he told her, slowly bringing his forehead to meet hers, eyes locking. She knew he was telling the truth.

"You'll tell me what's really bothering you, right?" Emma asked finally. She knew he had just said that he needed to deal with them by himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell her what was really going on.

"Eventually, Love. I promise." Hook told her and Emma nodded. She began to shift, attempting to pull her fingers from Hook's in order to resume their search for the Ice Queen, but Hook stopped her.

"Until then, Love, might I ask a favour of you?" he paused a moment until Emma nodded her head. When he look at her like that, with his eyes begging her to grant him this one wish, like she was his fairy godmother, she knew she could deny him nothing.

"Even though the source of my moniker is now reattached to my left arm, perhaps, you could continue to call me Killian?" Emma was surprised. When they had first met the man before her had always been so proud of his hook. He loved that everyone knew who he was because of that sharp curve at the end of his arm, but now. Now it seemed like all he wanted was to hear his real name pass her lips, and who was Emma to say no? It was such an innocent request, and she did feel a slight thrill at calling him Killian. She couldn't help the small tug at the corners of her lips every time the name passed them.

"I think I can handle that," Emma smiled, this time when she moved forward, she kept her fingers locked with her pirates and tugged him along. "Now, as I recall, Killian, we have an Ice Queen to find." At the smile that tugged at Hook's lips as he moved next to her, the smile the mimicked itself on Emma's face grew that much bigger.

Disappointments, or mysterious Snow Queens be damned, at least Emma knew she had Captain Killian Jones at her side.


End file.
